<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Miss My Lover, Man by shiningvioletskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900605">I Miss My Lover, Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningvioletskies/pseuds/shiningvioletskies'>shiningvioletskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Best Friends, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Gay Panic, Genderbending, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Kinda, Out of Character, but not too much, everyone is happy, for everyone upset w how rory and jess ended, i'm sorry but i love that man, jess is a girl, logan apologist fic, logan's apartment, rory and logan are just friends, rory is a lesbian, those good talking to your best friend vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningvioletskies/pseuds/shiningvioletskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess shows up. Rory panics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rory Gilmore &amp; Logan Huntzberger, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thinking Too Much Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's a longer Jess &amp; Rory fic on the way but in the meantime you get this.<br/>Fic title from Mr Loverman by Ricky Montgomery<br/></p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title from 4am by girl in red</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory stood impatiently in the elevator, a plastic bag in one hand and coffee in the other.  "Can't this thing move any faster?"  she thought, frustrated. </p><p>Finally, the doors slid open and she ran down the hall to her best friend's door. </p><p>"Logan!! Logan open the door!!!" she called out as she knocked. "Logan come on!" </p><p>The door swung open. </p><p>"I'm here Ace, I'm here. Where's the fire?" </p><p>Rory pushed past him into the apartment. "It's Jess." </p><p>"Jess like...your ex girlfriend Jess??" </p><p>"No, Jess the janitor. Yes, my ex girlfriend!" </p><p>"Jeez, just asking, calm down. What happened? I thought she was MIA?" </p><p>Rory sighed and sat down on the couch, "She was. Last I heard she was in California with her dad. She didn't even leave a note to say goodbye." </p><p>Logan sat down next to her, "So..." </p><p>"So I was in Stars Hollow today with my mom after Friday night dinner last night, and I walked into Luke's and she was just...there." </p><p>"Well shit. What did you do?" </p><p>"I turned around and walked away. I didn't even get coffee or breakfast. I just got in the car and drove off. And I didn't tell Mom. Oh god, I need to call her. She must be freaked." </p><p>"Rory, deep breaths. I'm sure Lorelai went to Luke's, saw Jess, and figured out what happened to you pretty quick. She'll be alright." </p><p>"Okay. Okay, you're probably right." </p><p>"I often am." </p><p>"Oh shut up. I brought ice cream and takeout and I need to talk this through." </p><p>"Alright. Bring it on, Ace." </p><p>"Okay, so..." Rory started. </p><p>♡♡♡ </p><p>"So. What do you think?" Rory asked Logan. </p><p>"Well. It seems like you still really love Jess." </p><p>"I do." </p><p>"And you really think she might've changed?" </p><p>"I mean...I didn't exactly have a conversation with her, but she's at Luke's voluntarily that's a good sign." </p><p>"You really want to try?" </p><p>"I want to at least talk to her. Even if I'm wrong. About her changing. Being better. I just...I need to know why she did...what she did." </p><p>"Alright. I say go for it, Ace. But make sure she knows that if she hurts you again, I'll come after her. And I'll bring Colin and Finn, too." </p><p>"Ooh, I'm sure she's trembling already," Rory laughed. </p><p>"Fine, then I'll send Paris after her." </p><p>"Now that's scary." </p><p>"Alright, well. Go get the girl, Ace. I'm rooting for you." </p><p>Rory smiled and stood up. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Logan. I'll call you later." With that, she headed out the door. </p><p>♡♡♡ </p><p>A few hours later, Logan's phone buzzed. He read the text from Rory. </p><p>"staying in stars hollow for a few days. let paris know for me. jess says she'll kick her own ass before you can get to her :)" </p><p>He smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is Jess and Rory :)<br/>Feedback is v much appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Don't Ever Wanna Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rory talks to Jess. Things start to mend</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title from watch you sleep by girl in red</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Rory turned and ran upon seeing her, Jess wasn't surprised. She'd fucked up. Big time. And it was time to grow up and deal with it. That was why she was there, after all. To fix what she broke. </p><p>When Lorelai showed up and ignored her the whole time, opting to wait until Luke finished with whatever he was working on upstairs, that was no surprise either. Most of the town was, anyway. They'd never liked her much in the first place, and when she broke their shining star's heart, well...that was it for her. To be frank, she hated herself for it, too. How could she have been so stupid? Rory was the best thing to happen to her and she didn't even say goodbye. </p><p>But Rory was gone and Jess had no way of finding her, so she would just have to wait it out. </p><p>♡♡♡ </p><p>Just as Jess was clearing her last table, getting ready to go on her break after the post-lunch lull, the door flew open. There she was. Rory. To see her. They stared at each other for a moment, both silent. </p><p>"Caesar, I'm taking my break. Finish clearing this table for me," she called, not breaking eye contact. "So uh...do you want to go talk upstairs? Luke's out running an errand and...well...we both know how how nosy this town is." </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah uh...sure. Okay." </p><p>Jess led the way up the stairs, Rory a few steps behind. They headed into the apartment and Jess closed the door behind them. </p><p>Rory turned to Jess, "Where the hell have you been?" </p><p>"I-" </p><p>"You never called or wrote. I found out from Luke you even left! You...you didn't say goodbye," Rory's voice got softer at the end. Sadder. Jess felt her heart breaking. </p><p>"Rory I'm so sorry. I was stupid and immature and i bolted a-" </p><p>"I was scared you were dead." </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>"I mean...I didn't hear from you for a year. No one did. You could've been rotting in a ditch somewhere. I was so scared." </p><p>"Rory, I-" </p><p>"Why did you do it? Why'd you leave without saying goodbye?" </p><p>"Honestly? After my dad showed up and Luke kicked me out, I went a little crazy. I needed to go after Jimmy, and I thought if I told you I would talk myself out of it. So I just left. And as soon as I got there, and I met his new kid, I knew I fucked up. I didn't even stay overnight." </p><p>"Oh..." </p><p>"And well...by that time, I had some sense. I knew if I came back here, I'd get ripped to shreds for hurting you. So I stayed away. Just hopped on buses and tried to make it on my own." </p><p>"So why are you here?" </p><p>"Because I couldn't do it, Rory. I couldn't make it without you. Without at least talking to you. I can't live knowing you hate me and there's nothing I can do about it." </p><p>"Jess-" </p><p>"And if you still hate me after this, that's fine. I'll just go and I won't come back. You'll never have to see me again." </p><p>"Okay but Jess-" </p><p>"I swear, it's fine. I mean, I hate me for what I did. I fucked it up. I fucked everything up, Rory. I'm so so so sorry." </p><p>"JESS! It's okay!" </p><p>"And I- wait, what?" </p><p>"I don't hate you, Jess. I'm angry and sad and I was terrified. But I could never hate you." </p><p>"Oh..." </p><p>"So..." </p><p>"So..." </p><p>"Can I kiss you now?" Rory asked, looking up at Jess. </p><p>Jess didn't respond, she just stepped forward, pulled Rory in by the waist, and kissed her. </p><p>When they finally pulled back, Rory smiled, "Hi." </p><p>Jess smirked, "Hi." </p><p>"So. I guess that part still works." </p><p>"Huh. I guess it does." </p><p>"I missed you. So much." </p><p>"I missed you too. I'm so sorry, Rory." </p><p>"I...I love you, Jess." </p><p>"I love you too, baby." </p><p>"Promise you'll bring me next time you run?" </p><p>"There will be no running without you." </p><p>Rory smiled wider. The two of them moved over to the couch. Rory leaned her head on Jess' shoulder. </p><p>"Oh, I almost forgot!" Jess gasped suddenly, jumping up from the couch and jostling Rory. </p><p>"Forgot what?" </p><p>Jess didn't answer, she just ran over to her bag and pulled out a book. She handed it to Rory. </p><p>"Howl!" Rory said, a little confused. </p><p>"I uh...I took it. When Ieft. To have you with me." </p><p>Rory swatted her shoulder in mock offense. "I can't believe you stole my book!" </p><p>"I'm sorry, baby," Jess leaned down and kissed her girlfriend softly. "Forgive me?" </p><p>Rory relented and Jess sat back down. Rory burrowed back into her. They felt safe. There was still a lot they had to talk about and work through. But for now, they were content to just sit with each other, happy. This felt like home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! Feedback is super welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>